Five Nights at Freddy's Dares
by Nplay
Summary: A Dares serie from Five Nights at Freddy's
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's Dares Information

Hey guys! I am Nplay and this is my first FanFiction. I thought to start with Fnaf Dares.  
I got this idea when I watched a few Fnaf videos on Youtube and here are the statistics to begin:

1) The FanFiction takes place in the Fnaf 1 pizzeria with the main characters, the toy animatronics (who went over) and maybe Mike (The Nightguard).

2) The Fnaf 2 pizzeria got closed,

3) The animatronics are friendly to Mike,

4) The Animatronics will live after 6 am too,

5) Golden Freddy and the Marionette (Puppet) can teleport and are friends,

6) Mangle (girl) is in her mangled form but can get repaired if you want,

7) Chica likes Bonnie and Foxy but can't decide which one more,

8) Bonnie likes Chica but he is shy,

9) Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie Like each other but don't know this,

10) Mangle likes Foxy,

11) Foxy has a crush on Toy Chica (Spoiler alert: but if Mangle gets repaired he will like her more),

12) Mangle and Toy Chica are Best Friends,

13) G-Freddy and the Marionette are often playing pranks,

14) There will be no Balloon Girl, I'm sorry,

15) all 10 chapter there will be a Q&A chapter with the characters

So, now it's your turn: write me in the reviews or in pm some dares and I will pick the best or most requested.  
Don't be sad if you are not instantly in, maybe I will pick you in a later chapter.  
This is my first FanFic and I don't have time always so there will be 1-2 or maybe more chapters in the week.

Now write some reviews and we will hear us . 


	2. Chapter 2

Five nights at Freddy's Dares #01

Hey guys, it's me Nplay! First I want thank you for the fast reviews.

Now for the Dare:

From Man Kind's Might:  
I dare Freddy to switch out Foxys music to ,,what does the Fox say".  
_

Golden Freddy: ,,Oh, can I help you *grins*"

Freddy: ,,Of course. Let's do it"

(normal pov)

Freddy and G-Freddy waited for Foxy to get out of Pirates cove and go to change a few of his animatronic parts in the backstage.

Freddy: ,,Its time. Do you got the CD?"

G-Freddy: ,,Yup"

Freddy: Good. We have to be fast before Foxy get back. So where is the CD player?

G-Freddy: ,,Over here!"

Golden Freddy deleted foxys playlist and put in the "what does the fox say" CD, while Freddy was checking for Foxy. Sadly Foxy was already done, so Freddy had to distract him.

Freddy: ,,Hey Foxy"

Foxy: ,,Hey Freddy. Have you seen my second hook?"

Freddy: ,,I think I saw it in the office"

Foxy: ,,Ok, thanks Freddy"

Freddy: ,, Phew that was close!", thought

Then he turned back to Pirates cove where he saw that Golden Freddy is doing something with the player.

Freddy: ,,What are you doing?"

G-Freddy: ,,I rewire the player so that Foxy can't put the CD outside"

Freddy: ,,Good Idea. Now the headphones!"

Golden Freddy put some glue in the headphones so that they are still working. Everything was prepared ready to go, but then they heard Foxy coming. Golden Freddy just teleported away but Freddy was still inside.

Foxy: ,,What are you doing in my cove?"

Freddy: ,,I checked if everything working"

Foxy: ,,But that's Bonnys job"

Freddy: ,,I just did it for him"

Foxy: ,,Ok if you want to"

After that Foxy went in his cove. Golden Freddy appeared again and he and Freddy went into the kitchen where they found Chica and the Marionette.

Chica: ,,Hey guys. What are you doing?"

G-Freddy: ,,We are playing a Prank on Foxy"

Marionette: ,,Uh, that's nice"

Freddy: ,,It's just a dare"

Chica: ,,What Prank is it?"

G-Freddy: ,,You will see"

A few minutes later they hear a scream.

Foxy: ,,FREDDY!"

After 20 Minutes Foxy came in the kitchen full of anger, with broken headphones in his hand and a little bit of glue on his ears.

Foxy: ,,YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THIS SONG! ALSO, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET ALL THOSE SONGS ON MY PLAYLIST!I WILL KILL YOU!"

Chica: ,,Calm down Foxy. It was just a dare"

Foxy: ,,SHUT UP! DARE OR NOT I WILL KILL YOU FREDDY!"

After that Foxy began to sprint towards Freddy. Freddy had luck that Foxy was still a bit dazed after 20 minutes of ,,What does the fox say" and ran past Freddy right into the wall.

Foxy: ,,ouch"

Freddy: ,,I'm sorry Foxy I will try to get your songs back."

Foxy: ,, You better will"

Then Foxy stormed out of the room and everyone laughed.

So that was it for the first dare. I hope you guys liked it and pleas write me some dares in the reviews or in pm. We will Hear us soon and bye. 


	3. Chapter 3-I am sorry!

Hey guys. It's me Nplay.  
First I'm sorry for not posting some dares in the last days, but my laptop completely deleted itself so all my dares (which were some ideas of my friends to) are gone. Yes, I can rewrite them, but there were datas like photos and other documents on my laptop too which I will never get back. So pleas understand that I am a little unmotivated.  
I will still write dares,but I need some in the reviews and pleas don't be mad for not taking all reviews but I don't have always ideas.  
So pleas leave a good dare in review or pm and we'll hear us soon. Bye. 


	4. Chapter 4 - a new start?

Hey guys, I'm not dead as you see, and I want to explain some things:

First I'm sorry for not uploading anything but writing the dares (and I have written a few but didn't upload them) is making me feel uncomfortable, when I'm feeling uncomfortable I don't have good Ideas and when I don't have good Ideas the story gets bad and I'm not going to upload it.

Thanks though fort the reviews especially from „RockVolnutt" (maybe I will write your dare sometime like a „thank you for your review" but for now).

I still want to write something but something other maybe you have some ideas what you would like me to write.

I will open an „ideas & information" story where you can review me some ideas and I will update my state.

See you there

~ Nplay


End file.
